noautomationfandomcom-20200213-history
Stay Alive
Your Real Life Skills Matter In Stay Alive Setting Stay Alive Takes Place 39 Years After The Events of The Movie Carrie In The Ghost Town of Chamberlain, Maine Gameplay Stay Alive Is An Off-roading Survival horror Stay Alive has the players control off-road vehicles as they traverse impossible terrain While Carrie White's Ghost Is Stalking The Players In The Forest As the video game starts, voices are heard reciting "their all gonna mock at you" as a group of explorers rediscover Chamberlain Maine after having been removed from the map and show off in their off road vehicles by nightfall the group has to return home but is caught up in a wildfire causing the group to get separated and lost in the surrounding forest players must navigate the terrain and find a road and escape the woods Player's Will Encounter Hazards Such As Carrie White's Ghost Puncturing The Fuel Tank On The Off Road Vehicle And As Such Must Maintain A Safe Distance While Dealing With Lightning Storms Landslides And Other Environmental Hazards As Carrie White's Ghost Attempts To Kill The Player As The Violent Weather Phenomena Increases Throughout The Night Making Pathfinding Increasingly Difficult The Player Can Exit The Off Road Vehicle Anytime During The Gameplay To Explore The Chamberlain Ghost Town And The Surrounding Area Players Can Choose Between One of Two Gameplay Styles Attempting To Make Contact With Carrie White's Ghost or Attempt To Find A Road And Escape The Area Both With Their Unique Set of Challenges As Players Rediscover The Events of The Black Prom All While Contending With Increasingly Violent Weather Phenomena In The Most Wild And Untamed Off Road Adventure In History Stay Alive Features Full Avatar Creation And Uses Real-time, Soft-Body Dynamics Physics To Simulate It's 3D Models Featuring A Fully Destructible Environment Stay Alive Captures The Reality of Natural Disasters As Players Must Survive Increasingly Violent Weather Conditions In A Ghost Town That's Off The Map And No Where Near A Main Highway Rather Then Using A Traditional Hit Point System Like In Most Video Games Every 3D Model In Stay Alive Is Fully Destructible Including The Player's Avatar Complex Physics Equations During Gameplay Simulate Human Biological Processes Vehicles In The Game Consist of A Soft-body, Node-Beam Structure, Similar To The Vehicle Structure In BeamNG.Drive While In-Game Avatars Simulate Human Anatomy Stay Alive Is Played From A First Person Perspective Rather Then Having A Set Health Value The Player's Avatar Dies When It Sustains A Fatal Injury Stay Alive's Weather Simulator Measures The Rhythm of Music To Simulate Weather Conditions That Can Range From Mild Rainstorms To Life Threatening High Winds Flooding Landslides Wildfires Hail And Even Tornados In Stay Alive The Player's Survival Depends On Adapting To The Terrain Conditions of Every Situation With No Proper Roads And No Real Supplies Players Must Utilize Critical Thinking Skills To Escape The Ghost Town of Chamberlain, Maine Without Becoming Yet Another Victim of The Black Prom Stay Alive Is A Video Game About Surviving Dangerous Weather In A Ghost Town That's Off The Map And No Where Near Any Main Roads The Game Begins When The Abandon High School Bursts Into Flames And Starts A Firestorm Stay Alive Features A Day And Night Cycle With The Weather Becoming Increasingly Violent Every 24 Hours Calculated By The Music Rhythm of An MP3 File As The Weather Becomes Increasingly Violent The Terrain Conditions Become Increasingly Difficult To Navigate The Player Can Still Escape The Ghost Town On Foot But That Would Require Extreme Real World Survival Skills Although The Movie Carrie Is Not Real Violent Weather Is Real In The Movie Carrie Died However Her Ghost Haunts The Ghost Town of Chamberlain Main Violent Weather Landslides Lightning Rain And Hail Storms Have Made The Ghost Town Inaccessible By Conventional Automobile Roads Have Been Washed Away And The Town Nearly Consumed By Nature Leaving Off Road Vehicles The Only Means of Accessing The Town However These Life Threatening Conditions Have Made The Abandon Town An Attraction For Illegal Off Roading Events However One Day These Illegal Off Road Junkies Are Gonna In For The Ride of Their Life When The Ghost of Carrie White Goes Full Phantom And Turns The Entire Area Into A Natural Disaster of Astronomical Scale Don't Mock Carrie White Because She Will Mock At You With Natural Disasters That Pose Great Risk To Road Conditions When People Mock Carrie She Mocks Right Back From The Grave And Sometimes She Takes A Life Back To Her Grave In Yet Another Random Motor Vehicle Accident At The Ghost Town of Chamberlain Main Your Vehicle You Dare Trespass Your Grave Can You Survive Chamberlain Main Abandon Vehicles And Skeletons Scatter The Rural Area of People Whom Dared Challenge Carrie White During The Daylight The Weather Is Great By Nightfall Terrain Conditions Become Increasingly Hazardous As The Weather Becomes Increasingly Violent Long Into The Night Those Who Survive The Black Prom Trail Possess Exceptional Driving Skill And Know The Meaning of No Roads Off Roading Natural Disaster Simulator As If The Terrain Was Not Bad Enough The Weather Wants To Kill Ya Too In Stay Alive Players Must Navigate Impossible Terrain Conditions Outmaneuver Landslides Flash Floods Sinkholes And Every Possible Terrain Hazard That Could Come Up For "paranormal" Reasons ] That Thing Looks Russian But It's No Russian And It Can't Be American Just As Your Far Cry 5 Has "infinite possibilities" So Does The Frame of The Legion Sometimes You Need A Performance Car or A Muscle Car or Even An All Terrain Vehicle Fuck It The Legion Has It All Utilizing Mod Package Software Any Platform Can Be Programmed Into Programmable Molecular Alloy Whatever The Dedicated Purpose The Legion Has A Mod Package For That Purpose Because The Legion Is A Vehicle Platform Determined To Survive Featuring A Separate Canopy For The Driver And Passengers The Entire Platform Can Reform Around This Canopy To Form Any Dedicated Purpose Russians Think It's Russian Americans Think It's American Alterra Says It's Extraterrestrial Technology Built To Survive Alterra Automotive Engineering "Born Afraid" The Pod People of Argon Prime Have Developed An Automation Company From Reverse Engineered "Alien" "Technology" From Earth This Is VERY New Narrative Is It's Depicts Us As The "Aliens" Where Our Technology Is "Alien" To The Pod People And As One Can Clearly Observe Their Technology Merged With Ours Is Sufficiently More Advanced A Shared Set of Common Design All In One Platform Rather Then Having Dozens of Separate Models Molecular Alloy Has Allowed The Pod People To Develop One Car Platform That Fits All Common Designs Basing All Those Products On One Signature Russian Design As Major Components Can Be Swapped In Real Time Around The Primary Driver Passenger Canopy Facilitating The First Transformable Vehicle Platform Transformable All The Way Up To The Largest Landship Down To The Smallest Economy Car The Legion Is Conceived Right Out of Hell And Is Legion Transformable Cars Any Vehicle Any Dedicated Purpose Alterra Born Afraid Rebadging The Automotive Industry The Cost of Badge Engineering Has Just Become Retail Level Affordable With Transformable Cars Who Needs An Assembly Line When You Got Mod Packages The Pod People Have Developed Molecular Machines And Are Engineering Automation On The Atomic Level With Atomic Precision Lesbian Passion We Want Some No American Technology Will Ever Compete On This Scale As NASA Is Making First Contact With The Pod People Their Discovering That This New Alterra Automotive May Be Much More Sufficiently Advanced Something About Lesbian Passion Inspires The Pod People But They Don't Share Our Eyesight How Can Their Signature Platform Look Exactly Like A Russian Design When They Don't Even See Through Our Eyes There Is A Slight Possibility That Our Concept of Vision Is Flawed What If All Species Everywhere Sees The Same Through Different Eyes What If God Created All Life Unique To Perceive The Same Environment The Same Way Regardless of Biology